How to destroy a ninja village in less than a year
by flyingsnails
Summary: How do you sucessfully destroy a ninja village in less than a year? This is a question that many an evil organisation has pondered. The answer, simple: Breed two highly talented pranksters and get them to battle it out.


**Here you go some more wonderful juicy crack. *sniff* not that anyone appreciates it. So yeh here, longer AN at the bottem**

**Disclamer: You see that microscopic speck of dust at the bottem of chapter 148, yeah, I don't even own that.**

* * *

Looking down on the throbbing streets of the almighty, immortal, powerful, supreme, charismatic, successful, influential, smelly, invincible, all-powerful, eternal, everlasting, fluffy, temperate, charming, ruthless, alluring, invincible, calm, fascinating, peaceful, unforgiving, round, eternal, powerful, compelling, frosted, busy, friendly, merciless, strictly dictated, democratic, never ending hidden, village of Konoha. He realised something very important – he was out of ideas.

Of course he'd had some, but they could all be measured on the same scale as some of his previous work (Which in it's self was pretty impressive – he'd come close to starting an international war once, civil war at least 5 times and has been partially responsible for a small scale famine in lightning) He needed something to prove the world that he was the ultimate prankster, the lord of chaos, the god of laughter. Konohamaru was not going to win this one.

It had all started 3 days ago when he'd spotted a patch of fence where the wooden panels were going across horizontally…

-x-

'Ramen, Ramen, raaaammmmmeeennn, Sakura's treating me to raaaaaaammmmeeeennn'. He sang loudly as he skipped along the streets.

'Naruto! Shut up, the villagers are giving us weird looks.' Sakura whispered across to him.

'What are you talking about Sakura, they always look like that.' He replied, receiving a rather hard thump across the head for his trouble.

'Ugh…of course you wouldn't notice. You wouldn't know if a flying pig bit you on the nose.' Huffing she attempted to put some distance between them.

She'd just been to visit Sasuke in the hospital – the idiot had managed to get himself Tsukuyomied again – when she'd bumped into Kakashi who was carrying about eight bags of grocery shopping. Now for any ninja this should have been no problem, but one handed whilst reading porn and trying not to slip on slime covered streets. (Some idiot had thought it'd be a good idea to turn Konoha into a swamp overnight, so not only were the streets covered in algae but the drinking supply was infested with tadpoles. Genin teams were working on it but they can't be everywhere at once.) Even the great copy ninja has some trouble with this.

Naturally she offered to help him and, to her surprise, he was taking them across town to Naruto's house. When she asked him about it, he said that with the lack of missions they'd been getting recently Naruto was struggling to pay his food bill so he was helping out.

After thinking about it for a few days she'd decided that it would be nice to take him out for a meal. She was never doing it again.

'Sakura, you're so cold hearted.' He wined as he rubbed an oversized bump.

She prayed silently to the gods, begging for an excuse to leave him. Who cares about poverty? She had a reputation to uphold!

'Ah ha!…Konohamaru come out, you can't hide from me!' He exclaimed as he spotted an academy student shaped patch of horizontal stripes.

'Yes…you spotted me. I would expect nothing less from my ultimate rival and the future Hokage of Konoha.' A brown haired kid shouted as he threw aside a fence patterned blanket.

'Err...you do realise that this is the academy dead last you're talking about, right?' Sakura asked, too shocked by Konohamaru's sudden appearance to take advantage of the situation and slip away.

'Ha! I remember you; you're master's girlfriend aren't you?' He inquired, ignoring her previous question.

'Eh no…what are you talking about Konohamaru' He replied, developing a nervous twitch over one eye. 'Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.'

Bending down to his level, she poked him in the head and asked, 'Who the hell is this brat Naruto?'

'Didn't you hear him? My third ultimate rival.'

'What! He's still in the…Yeah, I guess he would be about your level.' She said narrowing her eyes at them.

'ME! AT HIS LEVEL! Of course not, my skills and vocabulary are far superior to his.' Konohamaru shouted, gaining more stares from the villagers.

'I didn't understand any of that but I'm far better than you. I'm a ninja and you haven't even graduated the academy yet.

'So, you're years older than me. I have other skills.'

'Yeah…what?'

'I have….I'm better….I can….I'M A BETTER PRANKSTER THAN YOU.'

…

'Wanna prove it'

'Hell yeah, you're going down.'

'One year. Best prank wins.'

-x-

He sighed, a whole day spent brainstorming and nothing. Nothing. No thing. N.O.T.H.I.N.G. Sighing again, he leaped down of his rock and made his way back to Konoha.

An onlooker may have noticed a figure, silhouetted against sunset on Hokage Mountain, they may have also noticed a resemblance to Gai-sensei's sunset Genjutsu but they would have also noticed how the figure was slumped at first until passing a tree, where he suddenly jumped up and started laughing manically.

An onlooker would also have saved Konoha from near destruction if he'd have done the sensible thing and reported it. Unfortunately, said onlooker, died tragically three days later in a freak accident involving a large purple bunny (and more sake than Tsunade drinks in a month.)

* * *

**AN: So HI there, anyone make it down here, yeah? Thats good. I'll be running a kind of reader input thing all through the fic, a vote for you favorite prank sort of thing to decide who wins the actuall compotition. Umm, suggestions will be welcomed and taken into account. Don't expect all the chapters to be this length, some will be shorter, some will be a lot longer. I've written a few chapters, but need to decide what to put first. **

** Yeh thanks go to 'The person whose name I use to often' who does have an account on here but i can't remember the pename, for helping me come up with some of the pranks.**

**Is that all, no? Oh yeh, chapters will rarely be written from Naruto or konohamaru's POV, so you will also have to guess who did what sometimes, although it'll probebly become obvious after a while. **

**And now reveiw, and i may update faster!!!!!**


End file.
